ST deep space 9 Wiki
ST_deep_space_9 RPG ' For all members of the Yahoo! RPG group ST_deep_space_9 to file information about their characters and events taking place in our spin off of the Star Trek franchise.' The year is 2383 and it has been eight years since the end of the Dominion War. Bajor has joined the Federation in hopes of promoting good relations, yet tension between the Pah-Wraiths and the Prophets is at a new high. The Romulan-Cardassian war has ended, leaving Cardassia the victor and the new light for Romulus extinguished as the Praetor takes his own life. A future force returns to the past, using red matter to destroy Qo'nos and leave a wake of destruction in his path. Join the Cardassians or Federation or check out the Academy as a budding new recruit! New explorations of the Gamma/Delta quadrants result in exciting (and dramatic) missions! Find out how species will adapt to the new plots presented each day. Play into the future (2399) and use another time period for inspiration and what role does the Mirror Universe have in in the regular quadrants? Come and see what has been left behind... Katrina's Characters Abbott Thay Andrus Elbrunne Avarin Indus Barbara Munroe Benjamin Wolfe Bryce Wren Charles Vellop Christopher Greenwood Corat Damar Corat Damar jr. Corban Maddix Cydja Damar-Bern Denorian Thay Devrin Menkha'nni Gweni Damar Siomane India Nesrin Jacob K'rra James Munroe Jasmine Dorr Julian Bashir Kalisa Kussek Katal Una Kegen Damar Kehal S'Harien Kennedy Frobisher Khoal Pardek Kohsii Venik Lana Bern Lauren Una Lorot Ross Luke Una Maxly Elbrunne Mayana Sarex Merik Evek Michael Richardson Mylee Mawiziki-Una N'lani Una Naryanna Dorr Nerys Dorr Nrr'bt Maddix Ozara Brik Raylon Evek Shawn Munroe Siomane Cassica Viobhan (Siomane) Tara Vondrehle T'Pok Tahmoh Almin Torel Damar Una-Koran Jatar Yintar Ioan Yorkin Damar Zeteri Indus Zuri Dorr Laura's Characters Anna-Aleena Thay Alyssa Stanton Ashley Moss Cadence Maddix Cord Davenport Eben Dorr Edward Elbrunne Emily Aldan Ferran Ron'ik Gwen Delane Heather Aldan Heidi Thay Indira Dorr Jillian Horton Matthew Hunter Morgan Elbrunne Natime Damar Patrick Reese Paul Grazier Samantha Elbrunne Steven Grazier Tucker Dorr Vylin Elbrunne . . Lilly's Characters Allysann Knight Amity Ioan Cathasach Una Faran Una Hayden Liu-Ioan Jendayi Ioan Ji'vara S'Harien Kai Cevdak-Ross Mixie Bridges Valencia Ross Renee's Characters Aarix Damar Afon Makla Aimi Damar Alan Benio Sarex Bollo Brodel Kassat Celar Bern Daron Letho-Evek Dayin Letho-Evek Docu Duras Venik Eron Bern Gwen Damar Hirosam Munroe Kalili Munroe Kefg'Vo Keiko Munroe (Ishikawa) Lali Greenwood (Munroe) Leonardo Bashir Liriki Madi 'Imari' Damar Micus Kussek Mikael Islanovich Miniya Evek Obi Los Questa Damar Raja Bashir Suni Damar Tolren Serik Vidial Tarlica Xchl Pao . . . Tara's Characters Annalise Savoi Arsinoe Savoi Baylee Eitreih’Sev’k Carill Savoi Delaney Almin Dylan Dhow Elliana Dhaja Evalynne Dhow Georgiana al-Khalid Ghislain Viobahn Iskander al-Khalid Juretoh Staition Kitaan Dhow Margianne Savoi Mariame Almin Noah Almin Sebastian Corrix Silas Panagiotakis Siomane Antos Siomane Polren Nesrin SiomaneTerin Siyal Indus Tobias al-Khalid Zayn Vondrehle . . Extended Information Mirror Universe Because of the vast number of characters, all information regarding the mirror universe will be found at the link MIRROR UNIVERSE CHARACTERS. If you would like information on any characters counterpart (if they exist) please consult this information. If that character is not found, it is either because a) they have not been played/referenced or b) they do not exist. Contact Katrina for more information. Reference Characters Because of the vast number of reference characters I will not have them all listed on this front page. Please go to this link at REFERENCE CHARACTERS if you do not see the character you are looking for. These characters will not have their own page, but be grouped because there is insufficient information. Non-Character Pages In order to keep the front page tidy, all the information regarding plants, specialized words, changed canon, or new species of ST_deep_space_9 will be located on the NON-CHARACTER PAGE link. Some, which are more extensive will have their own pages, but please look for all non-character references here. Updates NOTE: ALL RIGHTS GO TO PARAMOUNT AND THOSE CREATIVE MINDS WHO WRITE FOR CANON TREK. THIS IS A FAN FICTION AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER HISTORIES BELONG TO THE AUTHORS WHO LOVE THE STAR TREK UNIVERSE! Latest activity Category:Browse